A Fragile Vampire
by Selene'sTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan was changed into a vampire twenty years ago. Her maker leaves a note explaining that he's her mate and a list of things not to do. What happens when she comes upon said mate and doesn't want to stick around and follow his rules anymore?


Hey everyone! If you read my other story, or what's up of it and that's how you found this one, thank you! Sorry I haven't updated lately. Its been a rough year. I may not continue Prouder Hearts, I haven't decided yet. Twilight Belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Ah.. I will update as I find time. I've had a lot of stressful stuff at school lately, so that may not be till summer. Thank you for understanding!

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

It's odd how time goes on even when you don't want it to. When your frozen solid with no way of ever escaping. Yeah, that's what time is. And here I sit in the middle of the freaking woods. Why you ask? Because I'm a vampire.

I know what you're probably thinking,'lucky! Vampires are awesome' and all that load of crap. Well, maybe once upon I would have thought that to. But not now. I wander along the path that I'm going down a bit longer. It's a summer day, cool and warm. Though I can't even enjoy it because the sun is out. Glittery things are typically beacons to humans. Kind of ironic when you think about it.

I hear footsteps somewhere in the distance, but try to ignore them. Probably an animal, or heck even my own mind playing tricks on me. I'm not crazy...but when you're by yourself for such a long time, you can start to hear things. I roll my eyes at my own thoughts. Wow Bella, great now you're talking to yourself.

The more I think of the possibility of an animal following, the more and more hungry I grow. The pain in my throat is beginning to get a bit unbearable. Another strange thing about me: vampires are supposed to be these evil creatures that try to drain whatever comes near them right? I try to do the exact opposite. I can't even kill a deer without feeling remorse. They all look like freaking Bambi. And here I was thinking vampires were heartless creatures, if only I could lose my heart.

I suppose you're wondering how this happened right? How I got changed into this thing if I don't really enjoy it. Why I'm alone. Even I can't exactly explain. I just woke up one morning on the forest floor. I'd been asleep in my bed the night before. My dad was in a room down the hall. God...my dad. I wonder what he must think now. I wasn't always the best kid... But I wouldn't have ran out on him. I hope he knew that... He had to know that right?

Anyway, I woke up sparkly. The sun was in my face and everything. A note was by my side. I picked it up and it read:

_My dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry I can't be with you right now. But I promise one day I'll find you. My family was for killing you just because of the risk I've put them at. I promise I'll make this right by you one day though. Did you know your name means beautiful in Italian? You've probably heard that one before... Please don't be angry with me when I return to you. And please try to stay safe. There are a few things you need to know for now_

_1. You're a vampire_

_2. I'm the one that bit you_

_3. You're mine. That means if I find you with some human when I return I'll kill him. I'm sorry... but that's just the way our kind is. I can't help it, not even for you my dearest._

_4. You need to stay away from humans until you can tame your thirst_

_5. Light won't burn you. So have no fear of that. Though again, stay away from people when you're in the sunlight. Or period... No people at all if you can help it._

_6. I'll explain everything the next time we meet._

_Please forgive me..._

_Until I can return to you, Your Love._

Creepy right? I thought so too. That was twenty freaking years ago though. Twenty years of waiting for some guy to find me? No... if I was so opposed to this, then why hadn't I gone into a human town, you may be wondering. I can't. I still can't control my thirst. I found that out a month ago, and my eyes are still stained with red.

Oh, my eyes... Maybe I should tell you how I look then? Because the human me is almost completely gone now. My eyes are orange-amber from the human blood I consumed. My hair is brown, with blonde streaks through out it. Don't worry, they're real. I was never the type to do anything to...upsetting when I was younger. I guess I'm... pretty? Well at least now I am. When I was human, I was pretty much a complete geek. That all changed twenty years ago though. Vampires tend to be a bit beautiful in some strange way.

Crap. I can still hear those footsteps. They won't leave me alone. Tap...Tap...Tap...stop. God so annoying... I wheel around to spot the animal, since the footsteps have stopped. But none is there to be seen. What? Maybe I am going crazy...

But then I hear them again, this time even louder than before. I take a step forward, but before I can go any further something grabs me from behind. "Hello love," someone breathes in my ear. Then everything goes black.

I wake up in a blue room, laying on something cushy. Wait, how did I fall asleep in the first place? Vampires can't pass out to my knowledge. I keep myself in check, the emotionless mask I use nowadays falling into place.

"That's no kind of face for a beautiful girl," the voice from before says. I jump at the sound of it. But not because it's rough. The voice is like silk in fact, deep and soft. I want to object, I'm not pretty. Not in the slightest. Especially to a vampire, for I know that's what he is by the scent.

"Hmm, why do you sit there with nothing to say? Aren't you surprised to see me? Do you remember me Isabella?" the voice teased quietly. Suddenly a man with tousled bronze hair stepped out from behind a door. He looked familiar, but I couldn't name how I knew him.

"Ah love, you look so adorable when you're confused," he continued in a teasing voice. The man got closer and closer to me, causing me to go to the other side of the room, jumping up from the bed in an instant. I continued to study the strange man, whose brow furrowed as I back away from him continually, as he kept coming nearer. Soon I was in the corner though, with no where to go at all.

"Gotcha," he murmured wrapping his arms around me and breathing in my scent. Wait, breathing in my scent? That was a bit strange. His arms formed a cage around me, preventing me from moving. His smell completely enveloped me, causing me to wiggle a bit, feeling even more uncomfortable than before.

"Isabella, you don't remember me? I'm disappointed, but I suppose that's to be expected. I am your mate though. So you must remember me a bit?" he questioned as he ran his fingers down my hair. I frowned. His mate? The man that wrote the letter... so this was him?

I instantly grew angry. How dare he? How dare he show up after twenty freaking years of having me wait for him and expect me to be jumping all over him. But dang it! I still couldn't move. "Why am I here?" I finally asked through gritted teeth. As soon as he let me go, I wouldn't be in here anymore!

"Because I love you," he responded gruffly, as if it were obvious. Maybe it was obvious for physco I'll leave this girl in the woods and claim her twenty years later vampire guy. But not for me, the unfortunate victim in this instance.

"Why don't you change while I go tell my family you're awake. I'll be right back," Mystery guy murmured as he finally released me and disappeared. I heard the door shut with a click. Jerk locked me in! I looked around the room for clothes, only to find a black tank-top and skinny jeans. Rolling my eyes, I held in a sigh as I quickly changed, discarding my muddy boots and ripped sweater. Maybe I could keep the jeans...they weren't as worn.

"Bella, come on I want you to meet my family," Mystery guy said upon returning. He took my hand and led me down stares, not letting it go at all. I wondered if he could even notice me trying to rip it away. He probably did, but again he wasn't acting as if it was affecting him at all.

"Edward, you're right she is beautiful," A woman with soft brown hair exclaimed. I studied her. She looked to be around twenty-five. A man stood next to her that had blonde hair, he seemed a bit older than her. Maybe twenty-seven? A black haired girl, and yet another blonde stood next to the stair case. Leaving Mr. Muscles and blonde snob staring at me. Don't get me wrong. The girl next to Mr. Muscles was very beautiful, much more than myself. And I didn't know her. But the way she was look at me... It made me feel like I was back in highschool and she was one of the popular kids.

"Rosalie," Mystery Guy... I mean Edward hissed as he stared down the blonde. I watched her lean against Mr. Muscles, who shrugged seeming to not mind Edward's hostility at all. He could probably beat him in a fight if needed anyway, so why appear so angry?

"Bella, I know we're going to be best friends. I saw you in the woods in the first place. Edward was just so stubborn...and then Rosalie," The black haired girl was cut off at another one of Edward's hisses. "Sorry, but she deserves to know a few things Edward. You can't keep her in the dark forever," the girl defended skipping back to her place next to the blonde.

It was weird how Edward was staring intently at the guy, as if they were having some sort of stare off. The guy nodded, and took a step forward. "Pleasure to meet you Bella, my name is Jasper, and the girl that just practically attacked you is Alice. She's my mate," he explained good naturedly. I could hear a bit of a southern accent in his voice, but it was well masked. If I were human, I probably wouldn't have heard it at all.

"I'm Emmett, and this Is Rosalie," Mr. Muscles said from his spot near the door with... Rosalie who was still shooting me glares. What was her problem? I looked up at Edward, who squeazed my hand and smiled at me. Why was he introducing me to all of these people anyway? It wasn't as if I planned on sticking around.

"Nice meeting all of you and all, but I should be going," I murmured uncomfortably. Edward hissed at me, but Rosalie now wore a smirk. "See Edward, I told you she wouldn't want to stick around. Have a nice trip back to wherever the heck you came from sweet heart," she said, her voice just as I expected it to be. She sounded just like the top cheerleader back at my school, Jessica. This I'm so high and mighty sound to her voice.

"Bella, please give us a chance? Just one week. I promise if I can't make it worth your while, I'll let you leave," Edward said. His voice sounded so weak, like I actually mattered to him. But I couldn't really bring myself to say yes, I just wanted to go back to my nomadic ways. I didn't feel comfortable around all of these vampires at all.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I don't know you. So I'm not staying, and you can't make me. You don't have any hold over me," I stated quietly, finally able to free my hand I moved towards the door at a quick speed. "Actually he does. You are his mate. So he has a say in what you do," the blonde vampire stated as he looked up at me. His eyes held an authority unlike any of the others. He had to be their leader then.

"I'm not going to. You're wrong, I can do whatever the hell I want. Edward here left me twenty years ago, so why should I have to stick around for a week?" I questioned my eyes filled with my fury. The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Emmett, still wouldn't move out from in front of the door. Despite how Rosalie seemed to be trying to convince him to.

"Edward," the blonde murmured. Edward moved towards me once more, and I backed away. But as I did, he reached out and grabbed me. His lips attacked mine, and soon I was out cold once more. What the heck?


End file.
